


when we all fall asleep where do we go

by ChaoticMimzy



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, F/M, I'll update later, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, This gets Bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMimzy/pseuds/ChaoticMimzy
Summary: A collection of 14 one-shots based on every song on Billie Eilish's new album, when we all fall asleep where do we go?. Each chapter will have it's own rating and trigger warnings (if applicable).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first song on this album is just Billie taking out her Invisalign so.  
> Have Sal goofing off while getting ready for bed.  
> Rating: G  
> No trigger warnings apply here.

Track 1: !!!!!!!  
_“My Invisalign has been removed!”_

* * *

Sal stood in front of the bathroom mirror, studying his face. Or, rather, the prosthetic- which was basically his face, really, now that he thought about it. It’s what everyone saw on a daily basis, what they equated to be his face since they couldn’t see the carnage beneath. Well, they could see his eyes- or, well, eye. The right one was fake, and was currently sitting in a glass of water, staring up at the ceiling.

The mask was pulled away from his face, and he stared at his real face. Took in the discoloring on the right side, the way the skin settled oddly on his jawline on the right side where bone had been shattered and removed. One day, he would get surgery to place metal plates in there and have skin grafting done so he wouldn’t have just metal sitting on his face. 

He’d have more surgeries, too- later. Something to fix his mouth. Or, at least, his lips. Maybe. Then again, it was pretty cool, being able to see his teeth and all. But it was also a pain in the ass.

Speaking of-

He reached up and into his mouth, tugging, pulling, digging his nails under the invisible liner before it popped up and out, into his palms. He had to protect the teeth he had left, after all. 

He stared at his reflection, before sticking his tongue out and began to make faces at himself while he put away the invisible liner. A snort escaped him.

Tomorrow, Ashley and Larry were coming over to teach him how to draw. Or, at least, attempt to.

A smile pulled at his lips as he turned from the mirror and left the bathroom to go to bed. Tomorrow would be good.


	2. bad guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I like when you get mad; I guess I'm pretty glad that you're alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Track 2: bad guy. This got steamy. I was going to write more, but I stopped myself because I need to work on the other chapters. So, here's your warnings:  
> -Brief alcohol mention  
> -Larry/Sal/Ashley  
> ... That's about it. They have fun in a club. Enjoy.

Track 2: bad guy  
 _“I'm that bad type, make your mama sad type, make your girlfriend mad type, might seduce your dad type._  
 _I'm the bad guy, duh.”_

* * *

They could hear the music from a block away. The line was long, and the night air was cool, but excitement coursed through them regardless. Larry’s hair had been tamed by Ashley, pulled up with a braid running on either side, twisted into an elegant pony tail- even if they all knew that it would be a mess by the end of the night.

Ashley’s hair had been cut recently, falling just below her shoulders. She claimed she wanted a change; Sal thought she looked amazing. The bangs had been feathered to frame her face; she’d done some sort of fancy eyeliner thing with her eyes that Sal could never even think of attempting. And she’d fixed his hair up into space buns, a braid going up the back of his head, leading to both buns. 

This was _their_ night. 

Ashley had called them both, demanding that they go out and have a fun night before she leaves next week for her first semester of college. One last hoorah. They _tried_ to get Todd to go, but he refused, so instead of the Four Horsemen, it was the Three Horsemen.

She also told them both to dress “hot”. 

… Sal was glad he went with jeans, and not the skirt he’d been eying. 

Ashley wore a dress that was nearly _painted_ on; Sal was loathe to admit that his gaze did wander more than he’d wanted it to. But, in his defense, the dress was _nice_ , a deep purple shade that made the auburn in her hair stand out, and it did nothing to hide the curves she held. In high school, she’d always worn this big purple sweater. Now?

Now, she was a woman come into her own.

And Larry- Larry had taken Ashley’s orders to heart. Gone was the Sanity’s Fall shirt and jeans. No, he’d brought out a shirt Sal hadn’t seen before- a Guns ‘N’ Roses shirt whose sleeves had been ripped off, revealing biceps that were _definitely_ more defined than they had been in high school; a pair of black jeans that had acid splotches on it, and the knees were ripped, and he was wearing a pair of black military boots and fuck. 

Sal felt like the luckiest guy alive.

He’d wandered out of his comfort zone (read: Ashley tugged him out of his comfort zone). He’d gone through her closet and found a long sleeved, fishnet shirt. He’d agreed to wear it under a Metallica shirt that Ashley had ripped up herself; she’d cut it so that it ended as just above the belly button and had added small rips and holes throughout the shirt. He paired it with his normal red ripped knee jeans and a pair of black converse.

… He felt slightly underdressed compared to his friends.

“This line is taking _forever_ ,” Ashley whined, arms crossing over her chest. Larry hummed, taking a long drag from his cigarette; Sal watched as the cherry glowed bright in the night life.

“Well, on the bright side, it isn’t raining.”

“Touché.”

It took another twenty minutes of standing in line before they were finally able to enter the club. It wasn’t any of their first time; however, Larry and Ashley were both legal now. Sal-… Was not. Well, he would be- in four months. But until then, he was dubbed the “baby”. 

That didn’t mean he wanted to drink. He didn’t. Alcohol addiction ran in his family, and the mere idea of becoming dependent on it had anxiety coursing through his veins. No, he’d stick to the soda (which he also did not like- if they had juice, he’d get juice, but they didn’t, so he was stuck with soda, which burned his throat). But Ashley was singing along to the music, and Larry was practically draped over him, so, things weren’t _that_ bad.

The music was louder inside; the bass rattled his chest, rumbled through his bones. His foot tapped. His fingers twitched. He needed to move, to dance. 

Ashley seemed to read his mind, for the next moment, her drink was set aside as her hands were on his hips. “Come on!” She spoke over the music, grinning at the pair. “Let’s dance!”

“Already?” Larry complained, nursing his rum and coke. 

“Yes, already.” Tugging Sal closer and out of Larry’s arms, she flashed a wicked grin. “Sal wants to dance, too, right?”

“Yes.” Sal tilted his head back, gaze drifting towards Larry’s face. “C’mon, Larry.”

“… In a little bit.” Larry decided, pouting. “I’ll watch your drinks.”

“Buzzkill!” Ashley hollered as she twined her hand with Sal’s, pulling the blue haired boy out and onto the floor. So many people, so many lights, smells, colors. It was overwhelming, exhilarating, overstimulating. 

Ashley wasted no time, her arms draping over his shoulders, hips moving to the beat. He paused, taking in the sight, before he gripped her hips and pulled her close, enjoying the surprised laugh that escaped her. Her head fell back, and there was a breathless smile on her lips.

Time seemed to simultaneously speed up and slow down as they moved. Sal knew that enough time had passed that sweat had begun to bead up, slipping down his spine. Ashley spun away from him for a moment, and in the next, a familiar Guns ‘N’ Roses shirt was in his vision. Blinking once, twice, before looking up, catching Larry’s gaze.

Predatory. Dangerous. Angry?

A smirk curled Sal’s lips. How interesting. “About time you got out here.”

Larry’s hands slipped to his hips, gripping tight, almost too much. He could feel his nails digging in through the fabric of his jeans. He didn’t respond, not verbally; no, instead, he stepped closer as the beat dropped low, the bass rumbling through the club, the lights flashing red, black, red, black.

Ashley was there, behind him, her hands sliding over Larry’s, up his arms. 

… What were they planning?

He got an answer a moment later as Ashley tugged on the collar of Larry’s shirt, pulling him down to her height (which wasn’t much shorter than Larry, really), their lips meeting in a heated kiss that had Sal freezing in place. He swallowed roughly, watching, his breath catching before speeding up, his heart thundering in his chest.

Oh, _shit_.

They parted; Larry’s pupils were blown, and he could only imagine how Ashley’s looked. His lips were stained a deep red from Ashley’s lipstick, almost resembling blood in the flashing lights of the club. He leaned down, nipping at his ear as Ashley let her hands wander, drifting down to the waistband of Sal’s pants, fingers dipping just below before trailing up, over the fishnet, beneath the crop top.

A startled noise escaped him as her nails drifted over his chest.

“You’re horrible,” Sal muttered as the three of them moved together, as Ashley’s lips ghosted the back of his neck, as Larry’s hands tugged him closer, as Sal suddenly regretted wearing skinny jeans.

“You like it,” Ashley whispered in his ear, causing a shiver to dance down his spine. He reached back, gripping onto her hip, needing something to ground himself as Larry cupped him through his jeans and _squeezed_.

“Both of you are horrible,” he managed to gasp out, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Don’t you know?” Larry asked, voice nothing more than a rumble in his chest. If he’d been standing farther away, Sal wouldn’t have been able to hear him. “We’re the _bad guys_.”


	3. Xanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Too intoxicated to be scared."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah uh this is pretty much just smut. That's it. Larry takes a Xanax and has stoned sex at a party with an OC of mine, Autumn.  
> Smut isn't my forte but... The world needs more Larry Johnson smut.   
> They're both over the age of 18 here. I do not condone the taking of random pills that may or may not be laced with god knows what at parties. Always have a friend that will be sober the entire night with you just in case. Okay.  
> Don't drive buzzed or drunk or stoned.  
> Forgive me Father for I have SINNED.

_“I'm in their second-hand smoke; still just drinking canned coke.”_

* * *

The party was already in full-force by the time they arrived. Ashley met them outside, a red cup in her hand with god knows what in it; Sal didn’t come, instead staying back at the house with Todd and Neil and Aaron. Autumn didn’t mind- she knew this was in no way Sal’s preferred place. Too many people, too much chaos, too much _everything_. 

Larry had picked her up in his mother’s truck; she’d _almost_ ran late. Maple hadn’t been much help, either, when it came to her outfit selections. In the end, she decided on a black sweater dress and a pair of red thigh high socks and a pair of black, knee high boots. And to her surprise, Larry had gotten “dressed up”, as well; gone was the tan Sanity’s Fall shirt and old jeans. No, instead he wore a black v-neck tee and a pair of acid wash jeans. 

“I almost feel bad for being so late,” Autumn mumbled as she slid out of the truck, glancing around. “How’d you find out about this?”

“Ash. Some kids from her art class at the college talked about it,” Larry replied with a crooked smile, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. “And college kids throw the best parties. Especially rich college kids.”

“Which is why we’re in the town over.” Ash joined in, walking on Autumn’s other side. “Drinks are free for all; make them yourself!” She called as she disappeared into the crowd.

The scent hit her almost immediately, a wall of sweat, sex, booze and weed. Nose scrunching up, she glanced around; people were mainly lingering, talking, laughing. But music played- a deep, rumbling bass that shook the floorboards and reverberated within her chest. 

“Damn,” Larry murmured, his arm slipping down from her shoulders to her waist. “They’ve got a _killer_ sound system here.”

“You’re tellin’ me,” she shook her head, glancing up at him. This was also his scene- he was extroverted more than she was. Stormy hues slipped across the foyer, taking in the low lighting, the smoke lingering in the air. “I’m gonna get some drinks.”

“You, drinking?” 

“’m gonna get _water_ , an’ you’re getting something that _doesn’t_ have a lot of alcohol.”

His lips turned down in a pout. “Party pooper.”

“I can’t drive stick.”

“… Good point. I’ll find you?”

That had been nearly twenty minutes ago. But in that time, she’d found herself a _closed_ bottle of water in the fridge, and grabbed Larry a simple Miller Lite. He liked beer. He didn’t get vodka. Not tonight. 

She’d also ended up finding people she knew from some of her classes. But the biggest surprise? Seeing a pair of stormy blue hues a shade lighter than her own, messy brown hair, and blond hair that was normally combed to perfection. Dancing. Close. Very close. 

She’d had to do a double take.

Aaron _did_ come to the party- and with a friend, it seemed. She couldn’t help but grin; her twin brother had been crushing on Travis for far too long. How he’d managed to convince him to come to a college party an hour away from Nockfell and dance, she’d never know. Or, well, she’d find out tomorrow. 

A glance to her phone’s screen showed that it was almost eleven thirty- they’d arrived at eleven. Had Larry gotten lost? Had something happened? Worry tugged at the edges of her mind; she was ready to dial his number when familiar hands gripped her hips. “Have I told you that this dress makes your body look downright _sinful_?” He murmured against her ear as he pressed against her back.

A shudder danced through her as he squeezed. “Once or twice. Why’d you think I wore it?” Turning in his grip, she leaned back slightly, studying his face. His pupils weren’t blown, but… “… What’d you take?”

“Nothing- not _yet_.” He flashed a dangerous grin as he held up a small, rectangular pill. A bar.

Surprise had her brows raising. “That’s- a benzodiazepine? Xanax?” She squinted, trying to see the word etched into the pill.

“Yep.”

“… And you’re gonna take it?”

“… Yep.”

“… If we wreck because I don’t know stick, it’s your fault.”

He flashed her a wicked grin before opening his mouth, tongue lolling out. He placed the pill on it, took hold of her water bottle, tilted his head back and stole a drink, swallowing the pill.

“You’re awful.”

“The worst, baby.” He agreed, winking.

“You don’t know if that was laced with anything!” 

“Well, we’re gonna find out, aren’t we?”

Shaking her head, she grabbed hold of his hand. “You’re dangerous.”

“Says you,” he replied with a slow smirk, his gaze trailing down from her eyes, lingering on her lips. “Let’s dance.”

“Aaron’s here.” She stated, nodding towards the pair.

“… Is that… Holy _shit_ is that Travis?” He wheezed, his eyes wide as he took in the sight. “Who knew church boy…” He trailed off, shaking his head.

“All he needed was to get outta Nockfell…”

Larry hummed, pressing closer as he reached up to tilt her head back towards him. “So,” he murmured, dipping down to ghost his lips across hers. “Let’s go.”

“Go?” She echoed, pulling back, a brow raising before realization hit. “Larry, _no_ ,” she began, only to be cut off by a gasp leaving her lips as his thigh slid between hers, pressing, rubbing. “Larry I swear to God-”

“C’mon, no one will _miss_ us… And there are _plenty_ of bedrooms upstairs…” His lips trailed across her jaw, down to her neck, lingering. “And you want this.”

“You’re stoned.” She argued weakly, brow furrowing as he shifted his thigh.

“Not really. It was a low dose- you _know_ I’ve taken more than just _that_.” He pulled back, reaching up to brush her hair back from her face. “C’mon, ‘Tum.”

Stormy hues glanced around- Ash was nowhere to be seen, her brother didn’t even realize they were in the same room… It wouldn’t hurt… Right? “I blame circumstance for this.” She decided before grabbing his hand and pulling him along, ignoring the laugh he let out. 

“Maybe _you_ should have taken one. I have another…”

“I’m taking a hard pass on that.”

They took the stairs quickly, disappearing to the second floor. Larry took the lead, then, going from room to room, checking the doors. “They’re all-” he began to pout, bottom lip jutting out until she slid to her knees beside the door. 

“Gimme your wallet,” she demanded, holding out a hand. He didn’t hesitate, pulling it out of his pants and setting it in her hand. “If this has a spring-latch or a slanted-latch, we’ll be in luck…” She mumbled as she pulled his license out. Pressing a hand against the door, she pushed as hard as she could on it while using her other hand to slide the card into the gap between the doorknob and the door, dragging it down until it was at an almost 90 degree angle with the doorknob. She stuck her tongue out as she tilted the end of the card facing her towards the doorknob before bending it quickly the other way, causing it to slip under the end of the slant-latch. A soft cheer escaped her as the door opened. 

“Holy _shit_ ,” Larry grinned, taking his license and wallet back as she rose to her feet. “How’d you learn how to do that?”

“My bedroom used to be on the second floor of our house, and I didn’t wanna jump out the window, so I learned how to do that. I can do it with a bobby pin, too.” A shrug as she pushed the door open farther, revealing a bedroom. 

Larry wasted no time, stepping in and pulling her in with him before closing the door behind them. He turned on her, looking her over before backing her into the door. His hands gripped her hips as he stole her lips in a searing kiss. She reached up, tangling her fingers in his hair, tugging enough to get a pained noise from his lips.

“Bed. Not against a wall.” She whispered into the kiss. He made a noise of agreement and pulled back, fully expecting her to follow. But she didn’t. Instead, she leaned back against the door with a smirk. “Go lay on the bed.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, he had her undressed to her underwear. The Xanax was taking effect, making his movements slower, more relaxed. Or, it would, if she wasn’t currently kissing the head of his dick. Her tongue darted out in a kitten lick, stormy hues closed, listening to the soft noises Larry let out.

He always was vocal in bed.

She liked that about him.

His hands were tangled in her hair, not pulling, just resting, holding. His eyes were closed, lips open to release those wonderful soft noises as she opened her mouth and began to take more of him in. Times like these, she was glad for her almost non-existent gag reflex.

After all, he was _big_ \- not outrageously so, but proportionate to his body size. Bigger than some of the others she’d had in the past.

She curled her tongue around him, drawing forth a startled moan as the piercing dragged along the heated, sensitive flesh. He gasped out, his hands tightening in her hair. She couldn’t quite tell what he’d said as she swallowed around him- some bastardized mixture of “Oh, _God_ ,” and her name.

“That’s a good boy,” she murmured hoarsely as she pulled back, her hand taking over, stroking him with long, even pulls. His hips shifted on the bed, wanting more. She took her time, looking him over- completely naked, his chest was flushed, his cheeks were rosy, his hair spread out around his head like a dark halo. He looked like sin incarnate in that moment, with his eyes wide and pupils blown. “Are you a good boy?” She asked sweetly, tilting her head to the side.

“Yes, yes,” he nodded, licking his lips.

“Good.” Pulling her hand away, she listened as he whimpered. “I’m gonna ride you,” she spoke with confidence; it wasn’t often that she was able to take control. Normally, he was in control. But now? Now, he was soft and pliable and sweet and damn it all, she loved it.

She shimmied off the bed before peeling her panties off; reaching behind herself, she unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the ground to join the rest of their clothes. A glance over her shoulder to make sure that yes, the door was locked again.

“Baby,” Larry whined, reaching out for her. 

“Yes?” She crooned, taking his hand in her own as she climbed back onto the bed. His gaze raked across her skin, drinking in the eternally tanned tone, the freckles across the tops of her shoulders, the scar across her left ribs from an accident when she was younger.

He reached up, brushing his fingers against that scar. “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re stoned.”

“True.”

She leaned down, capturing his lips in a kiss as she settled into his lap, straddling his hips. Reaching down, she ghosted her hand across herself, drawing a soft gasp out of her lips before she took hold of him, a wonderful groan leaving his lips. Carefully, she guided him in, in, in, her head tilting back as she sank down onto him slowly.

His hands went to her hips as if second nature, helping her, holding her still as she adjusted. They’d had a little bit of foreplay, yes- but the stretch was always there, no matter how many times they did this. “I never,” she began, shaking her head as sparks of pleasure danced along her skin, “would have thought that we’d be the co-couple to be fucking at someone else’s house.”

He shifted his hips, giving a small thrust- testing the waters. “Yet here we are.” He replied as she adjusted her hips, getting comfortable. She reached back, bracing her hands on his thighs as she began a slow roll that had them both moaning. “You’re worse than I am,” he muttered, fingers flexing on her hips.

“And how, _oh_ -, how am I?”

“Because,” he gave a stronger thrust, listening to the gasp that escaped her. “You planned this.”

“I did not!”

“You- _fuck_ \- did. Why else would you have had lube? And a condom?”

She fell silent, shame coloring her cheeks as she looked away. “Shut up.”

He laughed, a full, warm sound. “I love you.”

“I love you- oh, _fUCK_ ,” she jolted as he took over the pace, pulling her down to meet him thrust for thrust. There went any sort of control she had over the situation; her head fell back as she rocked her hips, ignoring the burning in her thighs. 

Neither of them would last long, not at this rate.

Not after the teasing that had occurred on the drive over, her hand creeping along his thigh while he drove, his fingers brushing against her folds as she read out the directions to him.

They had both been planning on this.

Sharp, pointed acrylic nails scratched across a tanned chest, drawing a pleased hiss from Larry’s lips as he snapped his hips up into her once, twice, three times before she collapsed against his chest, unable to do anything other than hold on as he took over. Blunt nails dug into her hips as he held her in place.

Loud. They were being too loud, she thought distantly, but was unable to contain the moans that bubbled out. “Larry, Larry, _oh god, Larry_ ,” she whispered against his throat, pressing sloppy kisses against the skin.

“I’m gonna,” he whispered harshly. 

“Please, please, please please _please_ ,” she whined as his hand snuck between their bodies, finding her clit and rubbing it quickly. She gasped, her stomach clenching- before burying her face in the crook of his neck and biting down- not enough to break the skin- to hold in her moans as her climax washed over her.

He wasn’t far behind, groaning a mantra of her name on repeat as he slowed his thrusts, drawing out his pleasure before falling still.

They lay there for a few minutes, panting, trying to catch their breath.

“… Do you think people-”

“Yes, Larry, people definitely heard us.” 

“… Oops.” 

Autumn snickered, shaking her head as she patted his chest. “We need to leave.”

“… I’m…”

“… You’re sober enough that you can at least help me drive.”

“Can we get food on the way home?” Larry asked, listening as she laughed again. A smile curled his lips as he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, brushing his fingers through her hair. “I’m sorry I’m _hungry_.”

“At least I’m not stoned.”

“Good point…”


End file.
